fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (8-Bit Theater)
|-|Possessing Sarda= |-|True Form= Summary Chaos is implied to be the ultimate villain in 8-Bit Theater (And the creator of Cat Coffee). He is mentioned somewhat frequently as the demon king the Light Warriors are destined to destroy. In Comic 62, King Steve tells the Light Warriors that Chaos is the foe they must defeat in their quest. Darko claims to be Chaos's "executive assistant", and implies numerous other dark gods serve him. Garland wishes to summon Chaos to destroy all existence, a desire Black Mage takes up when he takes over the Dark Warriors. Garland's desires later turn to using Chaos to enslave the world rather than destroy it. Beyond his mentions as a demon king who wishes the world destroyed, Chaos had not appeared for much of the comic, though as Garland and Darko (And possibly Black Mage) served to carry out his will, his influence was still felt. However, in Episode 1180, after Sarda's ultimate blast misfires, Sarda becomes a portal into the world of the living for Chaos, to begin his reign of destruction. However, after later overhearing a conversation the Light Warriors had about whether Chaos would destroy the world or turn it into cake (Or fire, but there's more kinds of cake then fire so that's unlikely unless the cake just so happens to be deadly), Chaos changes his plans and decides that he wants to create a cakelogical singularity, just to show that he really is the goddamn embodiment of chaos. Black Mage has revealed to his "friends" he serves the Dark Lord Chaos. Black Mage offered to kill the Light Warriors for him, but he responded he will just use his Supergod powers to "lock the souls of all livings things on this plane in the eternal torment of the darkness between worlds." Black Mage responded by saying the team has to kill Chaos, mainly because Chaos planned to kill Black Mage along with everyone else. As Black Mage has pointed out, they don't know how strong Chaos is in this form. Chaos said they could ask but he said the answer could involve just killing them instantly. After giving the Light Warriors 24 hours to accomplish Red Mage's plan (Which they still manage to waste), Chaos transforms into a massive demonic entity in an attempt to terrify Fighter. It doesn't work, and while the Light Warriors are arguing about cake, White Mage and a party of healing mages kill Chaos off-panel with a blinding holy light, after previously convincing him that the world of chaos he wanted to create would in a way be ordered (Thus defeating the purpose of making a world of chaos in the first place). Chaos' appears as the original Chaos sprite from Final Fantasy in his first appearance in Episode 081. When he appears in the real world in Episode 1181, his head (and later, his whole body) is taken from the sprite of Fomortiis, the Demon King from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely higher, possibly 1-B Name: Chaos Doombringer, Demon King Origin: 8-Bit Theater Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon King, Ruler of the Dark Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Magic, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Causality Manipulation, Creation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Explosion Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing, BFR, Precognition, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Limited Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, Absorption, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bone Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Earth, Air and Water), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Divination, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats), Pain Manipulation (Capable of making every particle of one's being feel pain), Fourth Wall Awareness, can create new spells on a whim, can "force" people to be good, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Extreme Heat, Reality Warping, and Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely higher, possibly Hyperverse level (Possessed Sarda and assimilated his power into his own) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Sarda) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Claimed he could rip the world asunder with naught but his bare hands), possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely higher, possibly Hyperversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely higher, possibly Hyperverse level (The Light Warriors never actually end up defeating Chaos, as he is defeated by entirely intentional PIS) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely higher, possibly Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, as Chaos has far too limited appearances for this to be properly judged. However, it is likely that he obtained Sarda’s knowledge from possessing him. Weaknesses: Very careless with his powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Category:8-Bit Theater Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Royal Figures Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Everlasting's Pages